


Sunshine Superman

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alliteration, M/M, Sappy, Sleeping Together, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: Sons slumber, soothed.





	Sunshine Superman

**Author's Note:**

> 6/18/2003

I

Lex watches as the setting sun slides slowly over the sleeping form of his Hephaestion, who has settled in for a siesta. Soporific from saving someone, Superman stretches like a sedate house cat, all sinuous spandex and soft sounds of slumber.

Snores and snuffles seem as melodious as songbirds to Lex's ears. Clark's ascent from somnolence strikes him as a journey seldom made. Stupendous, to strive to such heights. Lex strokes the slight stubble on Clark's cheek shakily.

"Sweetheart," Clark says, struck by sunbeams. Silly endearments and sweet sayings always struck Lex as stupid. Not anymore.

He's such a sap.


End file.
